Halo Legacy
by Moral Dispute
Summary: The torrent is yet to come." spat the Prophet, the last of a dying breed "When it arrives none will be left alive." the dying alien cackled as if the universe was condemned already, "The Flood are not all that faces you, human. In fact I almost pity you."
1. Prolouge

Legacy

Legacy

Earth was like an open wound, healing slowly but surely. The pain in the hearts of humans and Covenant alike was slowly fading away. After the battle for Earth the Elites seized control away from the Prophets and restored the balance of power. With that done they imposed a new caste system banishing the Brutes and regaining dominance over the other Grunts, Jackals, Drones, and Hunters. However the threat to all sentient beings continues on a distant human colony called Mavrik II.

"Look Dad a UNSC space ship!" shouted a young boy as he ran towards his house through the corn fields. A man emerged from the cozy rustic dwelling and captured his sun in rough bear hug. "You want to see if they brought supplies Timmy? It's about the right time for a medicine drop off." He told his son. Timmy scrunched up his face as if he were thinking very hard. His dad could not help but chuckle at the blond happy-go-lucky kid looking so serious. "Okay." Timmy said with a goofy grin "Maybe I'll get to see a soldier!" Timmy's father placed his son up on his shoulders and headed towards where the ship was landed on a sunlit prairie.

When the ship was only a few yards away Timmy climbed down his fathers shoulders and ran towards the ship. The man began to chase after his son when the ship's hatch burst open, releasing a flood of scuttling zombie-like sacks. The man and child didn't even have time to comprehend the situation before a creature embedded itself in their torsos and the infection began anew.

"Captain Henderson, do you copy? over." Rasped the dashboard communicator of the _Crimson Awe_, a standard UNSC frigate, "Affirmative, what's the situation Blaire?" responded the veteran. "The Flood have emerged again on Mavrik II, a relatively unimportant farming colony, but we don't know where they came from. Luckily they are still in the "Frenzy" stage and have not become coordinated." The captain smashed his fist on the coffee table next to him "Are you absolutely positive!? We lost a lot of good soldiers the last time we fought those Buggers." Henderson ran his hand through his graying hair. "Don't worry Captain, they already know at headquarters and the SPARTAN V project is almost finished." Replied Blaire calmly. "I'd have more confidence if any of the SPARTAN IVs survived the initial gene splicing. I have full confidence in the UNSC but humans can only take so much." Sighed Henderson. "We really need new SPARTANs if the Flood are back." Thought Henderson "and we need them now."


	2. Intent

Intent

Intent

Reku looked out at the playground with a faraway stare. He was thinking hard about his situation at the moment. He was different, that was obvious. School was absolutely boring for a prodigy of his caliber and the amazing thing was that he knew this at the age of six. He literally stood out from his peers, standing ten inches taller than the next kid.

Many would think Reku would be an outcast, jealousy is a powerful emotion, but with his cool demeanor, poise and brilliant mind he was one of the most well liked and feared people at the school, despite his first grade status. It was clear to everyone that Reku was destined for greatness, except for his parents.

"Reku!" shouted a commanding voice, "Get your ass over here and explain this!" Reku sighed "Yes father, I'll be there in a second." Reku followed his dad's voice into the apartment's kitchen. His father was putting ice on his younger brother Eric's head. "I take one day of work off and I find your brother with a bruise the size of a grapefruit!" Reku stole a glace at the bruise which in truth was about the size of a quarter "He fell down the stairs this morning, remember?" Instead of accepting the valid explanation Reku's father turned away and led Eric into the bathroom. As they were passing Eric stuck his tongue out at Reku.

Reku hated his brother. Not because of the childish antics or how his father always bragged that Eric was superior to him but because he still partially blamed Eric for their mother's death. Reku had loved his mother greatly and was only able to find safety with her rather than his abusive father. Once Eric took her away Reku had no one left to turn to. With his dad only able to keep a job in short intervals Reku's family became increasingly destitute. They now lived in a four room apartment near the biggest city in New Dakota, Versipolis. New Dakota was located on the planet Shivos in a galaxy near Earth. Reku was able to name every single human space colony existing, a feat rarely accomplished by anyone who hadn't graduated collage.

All things considered Reku was a very impressive specimen. Dr. Corral, protégé of the infamous Dr. Halsey would agree to that statement. Reku entered his bedroom, a small corner of the garage, and lay down. He gazed at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. Reku let his mind wader. He woke up only for an instant to see a rag pressed up against his nose.

Though he didn't like his firstborn son too much Reku's father noticed something wrong with his son. His suspicions were confirmed when five days later Reku Solast died from a brain tumor.


End file.
